doubtacademyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamaki Manabe
Tamaki Manabe is one of 26 students in Doubt Academy 3: Omega. They possess the title of Super High-School Level Literary Critic. They were executed in chapter 8 after being correctly voted as the killer of Nicanor Smith. During the ending of the game, their data is uploaded into a human clone, and they escape Gaia with the rest of their class. Appearance Tamaki is a thin and somewhat pale androgynous individual who possesses a beauty mark below their right eye. Their eyes are reddish-brown, and their hair is bluish-gray and worn in a tapered, chin-length bob, with their bangs completely covering their left eye. Tamaki's typical attire consists of a black V-neck sweater worn over a crimson turtleneck, dark blue jean shorts, black tights, and dark brown shin-length boots with straps. They typically pair a golden skeleton key necklace with their outfits. Personality (Under Construction!) Background Tamaki was born in Suita, Osaka and raised by Emi Manabe and Manon Ohara, two women who work within literary fields and believe that a good book can enrich even the most dreary of lives. Tamaki developed a love of reading at a very young age, thanks in part to their mothers' encouragement, and were soon finishing novels at the rate of three or more a week. Reading so many books from a wide variety of genres gave Tamaki an eye for what good reading "should" look like, and they eventually decided to parlay their love of literature and talent for analysis into a job as a literary critic. Tamaki began running a highly popular book review blog during junior high and soon became confident enough to begin attempting freelance work in numerous local and independent newspapers, an endeavor they continued after relocating to Tokyo with their family after junior high. By the time Tamaki finished their first year of high school, they had built up an unusually impressive portfolio for someone of their age and had become an established name within the online blogosphere. They were able to use their credentials to land writing jobs with some of the more widely-circulated newspapers and magazines in Japan, earning them an even wider reader-base and their title as the Super High School Level Literary Critic. Skills Canny Analyst A successful literary critic must be able to thoroughly take apart and critically examine the texts they work with in order to better understand their meaning, and Tamaki possesses this ability in spades. They are able to apply their talent for critical analysis to other situations as well, making them better at evaluating given information and thinking their way through problems than the average person. Golden Pen Tamaki has a natural way with words and knows how to use it to their advantage. They are every bit as adept at entertaining their readers with their writing as they are at persuading them to listen to (and hopefully, share) their opinions. Doubt Academy 3: Omega Write the second section of your page here. Relationships Write the second section of your page here. Trivia *Tamaki's SHSL title was originally meant to be given to the player's previous character, Kei Katsuya . *Their birthday is October 29th. *Tamaki likes well-written books, sugary foods, eighties rock music, and cats. *They dislike bitter foods, physical exertion, and lazily-written prose. Category:Characters Category:Doubt Academy 3: Omega Category:Deceased Category:Culprits Category:Executed Category:Revived